Monocromia
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "Ela foi embora em um incomum dia cinzento." - Rumbelle •


**Once upon a Time **não me pertence e tals 8D

* Mais uma fic pra Psyko-chan. Porque ela merece por ter me aturado por tanto tempo.

* * *

**Monocromia**

_"Ela foi embora em um incomum dia cinzento."_

* * *

**x**

Ela foi embora em um incomum dia cinzento. A despeito de todas as cores que a envolviam quando ela estava presente, as palavras dela foram como tinta cinza espalhadas por cima das paredes que antes ela colorira.

**x**

Ele não sabia em que tipo de manhã ele a levara para seu castelo – ele não lembrava muito bem, talvez fosse só uma típica manhã nublada -, mas ele sabia como eram os dias com ela. Talvez isso compensasse a falha de sua memória.

Ele fingia não notar, mas Belle era de um tom de branco ensolarado, o tipo de branco formado pelo arco íris de raios de sol mornos combinados com as pequenas gotículas de chuva fina, daquele tipo de chuva com pouca vontade de chover.

E é claro que ele não notava.

_(Ele não a amava)_

**x**

O que ele sabia, na verdade, era que de algum modo eles encontraram a harmonia. Apesar do início tempestuoso, de adaptação lenta e distância fria, aos poucos ele deixava que Belle se sentisse mais à vontade.

Ele não era um _expert_ em relações humanas, mas às vezes estar com ela era fácil, quase como se ele não tivesse que ser o bom e velho Rumplestiltskin que ninguém amava. Outras vezes era só algo que acontecia, porque ela se esforçava e tinha nos lábios vermelhos um sorriso convincente de quem já não se importa com muita coisa – não que houvesse de fato muito com o que ela pudesse se importar.

**x**

Todas as manhãs ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um bom dia pronunciando de forma gentil e sombras quase imperceptíveis debaixo dos olhos. Ele fingia que não as via ou que eram apenas ocasionadas por conta da iluminação – às vezes os cílios fazem sombra sobre a pele, ele pensava -, embora ele não soubesse se fingia porque lhe era irrelevante ou se o sorriso em seus lábios e seus comentários tímidos e triviais dirigidos a ele eram o suficiente para que as sombras fossem apenas um detalhe que estava-mas-não-estava-lá.

**x**

Ele se perguntava, às vezes, se ela sorria e falava e movia-se porque se sentia sozinha.

Seria compreensível que o trabalho executado por suas mãos antes um pouco cuidadosas demais por conta da inexperiência com os trabalhos que ele designara fosse usado como uma válvula de escape.

Ele tinha quase certeza, no entanto, quando a via deitada, cochilando esquecida no parapeito de uma das janelas onde ela podia olhar na direção do castelo do pai, uma lágrima seca formando uma discreta mancha em sua pele levemente rosada.

(_dearie, dearie, dearie – era tudo o que ele dizia então, sem nada que ele pudesse ou quisesse fazer por ela)_

**x**

Em alguns dias ele pensava ter visto um vulto azul pairar por perto, mas quando seu olhar a buscava, não havia qualquer sinal de sua presença.

Ele se perguntava se não estaria ele cansado demais ou distraído demais – ansioso demais não era uma opção, é claro, embora algumas pessoas pudessem alegar que esse era o maior causador desse tipo de impressão. E então revia o dia em que lhe dera o bendito vestido – seria difícil trabalhar com o vestido que ela usava quando chegou -, porque não importou qual a cor de vestido que ela usaria a partir de então, mas importava que o azul o perseguisse de forma tão incessante.

_(para ser sincero, ele odiava azul)_

**x**

Ele quase nunca usava a lareira, embora o uso do termo 'quase' seja até irrelevante.

Ele não precisava do calor tanto quanto outras pessoas, os dias frios não o incomodavam, mas com Belle tudo mudava, porque ela, sim, precisava se aquecer.

Nas noites frias ela andava cautelosamente até ele e perguntava se a lareira podia ser acesa. Ele a acendia com um estalar de dedos e logo Belle estava sentada em frente ao fogo, iluminada com uma luz alaranjada proveniente das labaredas. Ela cantarolava uma música baixinho, para que só ela mesma ouvisse, mas Rumplestiltskin sabia que a música que ela cantava era comumente cantada para as crianças antes que elas dormissem.

_(ele ainda a sabia de cor)_

Então ele saía da sala e a deixava sozinha. Os pensamentos transformando-se em uma massa compacta que representavam pouco mais que uma ou outra ideia apodrecida.

_(Eram apenas crianças que não viriam. Eram apenas crianças que não voltariam)_

**x**

Ela gostava de mexer nos cabelos enquanto sonhava acordada com alguma coisa – ele não sabia se com a família ou se com a vila que ela ajudara a salvar, sendo a heroína que ela sempre quis ser.

A última imagem que ele tinha dela antes que ela fosse à cidade – e não mais voltar -, fora de suas mãos ajeitando os cabelos castanhos para que não ficassem assanhados demais por baixo do capuz da capa que ela usava. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios, provavelmente pensando sobre algo bom, algo que a deixava de bom humor.

Com um aceno ele se despediu, escondendo entre um sorriso e as portas pesadas o desconforto causado por aquela situação inteira.

**x**

Talvez fosse o efeito causado pela volta inesperada ou talvez fosse porque o sol iluminava o castelo graças à ausência das cortinas, mas Belle tinha olhos brilhantes de um verde calmo, bonito e esperançoso quando retornou. Era bem melhor que o verde da capa quando ela estava o deixando e era tão bom quanto os dias em que ela lhe sorria por qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, mas, e talvez fosse só um pressentimento bobo, o desconforto não ia embora.

**x**

Todas as cores desbotaram com um beijo inocente e sentimentos confusos e desesperados. Os gritos dele, reflexo de parte quebrada de sua alma fria, a atingiam, fazendo o brilho murchar, as luzes se apagando naquele rosto que era tão inocente e belo quanto o sentimento no qual ele relutava em acreditar, negando com tudo o que tinha.

O verde, o marrom, o vermelho, o azul e todo o resto estavam se perdendo, apagando, apagando...

**x**

Ela foi mandada embora em um incomum dia cinzento.

Ele a observou partir sem arrependimentos – os olhos, a boca, os vestidos, os cabelos, tudo nela eram cores, tudo nela era cinza, pétalas murchas da rosa de outrora. Pensara por horas, não havia outra alternativa – na verdade, todas as outras o desagradavam mais que aquela. E precisava ser feito, precisava haver uma solução.

E o que vinha depois, Rumplestiltskin sabia, era mais uma vez o crepúsculo.

**x**

"Parece-me que você tinha uma vida sem cores, deve ser solitário."Ela disse com um tom de voz baixo enquanto ele se virava para encará-la.

"Você se acostuma com a falta de cores."

_(você sempre pode se acostumar a algo novo)_

**X**

_(ele sabia que 'sempre' era uma palavra muito forte)_

* * *

**N/A.:** Vejamos. Depois de eras dizendo que iria escrever uma bendita Rumbelle pra Psy, que me atormentou eras junto com as outras meninas pra que eu visse o episódio 12, eu finalmente escrevi. Era para ser algo bem menor, mas depois eu decidi desenvolver mais algumas cores. Usei um pouco de sinestesia e coloquei algumas coisas nas entrelinhas e _voilà._ Pensei em usar só o episódio 12 como base e o tema cores, porque pensei que, se eu quiser desenvolver o episódio final da primeira temporada, deveria faze risso depois, em uma fic bem maior, quem sabe.

Enfim. Espero que alguém tenha gostado. õ/

Até breve~


End file.
